1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical module and a method of making an optical module. The optical module can be used, for example, in electronic products such as mobile phones, digital cameras and tablet computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical module, for example, a proximity sensor, can be used to sense objects near the optical module. The optical module has a lighting source and an optical sensor, and the optical sensor can receive or sense the light (for example, infrared) emitted by the lighting source and reflected by external or nearby objects, to detect a presence of external adjacent objects.